Vegeta's nightmare
by Kichigai Joshi
Summary: Just what the title says ^_~


I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters in this story.  
  
*NOTE* Wow I havnt written a story in a long time. Ive been so busy with school I havnt had time. oh well, Heres yet another one of my stories.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was lying in bed just thinking about how the each and every day he had to live through on earth was the most boring thing ever when Bulma walked in the room. "Vegeta, its breakfast. If you dont come down and get any, Im not going to save any for you."  
  
"Fine whatever woman." Vegeta watched as Bulma turned around and walked out of the room. He then got up and got dressed and walked down into the kitchen. When he walked in Bulma was standing at the stove and was cooking something. "What the hell is that awful smell. I thought you knew how to cook." Vegeta heard something in the other room and turned his head for just a minute.  
  
"Oh really? It does? I was trying to make it good. Chi Chi always tells me that I should learn how to cook right."  
  
Vegeta turned his head and couldnt believe what he saw. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE KAKKOROTT? WHERE DID BULMA GO??!!"  
  
Goku looked confused. "Bulma? Whos Bulma?"  
  
"WHAT???!!! YOU ARE SUCH A DUMBASS!!! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!"  
  
Just then a chibi Goku ran in the room followd by and even smaller Chibi Goku. "Hey dad!"  
  
"Hey dad!!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??!! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!! WHO ARE YOU GUYS??"  
  
"Im Goku."  
  
"And Im Goku."  
  
"And Im Goku."  
  
Vegeta couldnt believe his eyes. There were three Gokus sitting at his kitchen table eating all of his food. "GET OUT. ALL OF YOU. NOW!!"  
  
The Big Goku looked up from eating. "Come on vegeta, lets eat. Sit down and eat with us."  
  
"Yes eat Vegeta, Eat, eat, eat, eat, eat, eat......"  
  
Vegeta started to pull at his hair. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! ILL EAT!!! ANYTHING TO SHUT YOU UP!!!" Vegeta sat down and started to eat.   
  
Chibi Goku jumped up "YAY!!! He sat down and is eating. I think this calls for the happy dance."  
  
Littler Chibi Goku jumped up too. "I think you are right. Come on big Goku!!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now this is where I draw the line. Im out of here."  
  
All three Goku's look at Vegeta. "But you cant go.....we have to do the happy song."  
  
"NO. IM NOT DOING THAT DAMN DANCE!!!" Vegeta got up and ran out of the house. The three Goku's followed. Vegeta started flying towards the Kame house in hopes of finding a normal person.   
  
"Come back Vegeta, We have to do the happy dance."  
  
Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see that all three Goku's were still on his tail. "Damn it Kakkorott's. Get the hell away from me."  
  
"We must do the happy dance Vegeta. Come on, It will be fun."  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta had just made it to the Kame house and went inside to find someone. He heard someone in the kitchen. He walked in and saw a green guy. "Who the hell are you?" The green guy looked up. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH NOT ANOTHER ONE!!!" Just then a midget Goku walked in with an old Goku and the three original goku's came through the window.   
  
All of a sudden all 6 Goku's started to chant something like, "Happy dance, happy dance. We are happy. We must make Vegeta happy too. Happy dance. Happy dance."  
  
Vegeta flew out the top of the roof and started to head for the city. Before he landed he saw that everyone down there was a Goku. They seemed to be all huddled around chanting something about the happy dance. "Damnit, what the hell is going on here. Why the hell are there so many damn Kakkorotts. They can never get me to do that stupid happy dance." All of a sudden all of the Goku's in the city jumped up in the air and grabbed Vegeta. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH LET ME GO DAMN YOU!!!"  
  
They brought him back down to the ground. While 3 super saiyan Goku's held Vegeta another normal Goku walked up to him. "Hello Vegeta. You need to do the happy dance. You made us all very happy when you ate with us today. That means you must do the happy dance with us."  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I REFUSE!!!" Vegeta didnt have much of a choice. He couldnt free himself.  
  
All of the Goku's formed a circle around Vegeta and grabbed hands. They started to hope up and down in a circular motion. "WE ARE SO HAPPY!! WE ARE SO VERY HAPPY!! H-A-P-P-Y HAPPY!! VEGETA ATE BREAKFAST WITH US!!!!" When they were finished one of the Goku's brought a full body mirror up to vegeta so he could look at himself.  
  
When he did he was terrified at what he saw. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I LOOK LIKE KAKKOROTT!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" vegeta woke up sweating heavily and breating hard. "KAME!! It was just a dream. DAMNIT!! HE DID IT AGIAN!!! ANOTHER RESTLESS NIGHT BECAUSE OF KAKKOROTT!!!!" Vegeta got up and got dressed and flew over to Goku's house. Goku opened the door and this time Vegeta was SSJ 2. Before Goku got a chance to say anything Vegeta kicked him in the nuts over and over again. "I HATE YOU KAKKOROTT!!!" With saying that Vegeta flew off back to his house and just left Goku lying in the doorway in pain.  
  
(well thats it. please r&r) 


End file.
